Rise of BlackJay!
by Wolfstar04
Summary: Im moving this from another account. It is more of the cartoon then comic but because I havn't read the comic just chara info so there may be a lot ooc.
1. Jessica Ransforth

Jessica

"No… no… NO! I will not go!"

"Get out of the car and march! The bell just rang you are going to be late one your first day!"

"NOOOOOO!" My father's hands grabbed me around the waist and my arms were wrapped around the passenger seat of our little car. My father pulled on me trying to get me free and inside my new school. Gothem High.

Other students stood by watching us and whispered to each other behind there hands. Adventuly my father was able to get me free and he jumped into the car slamming the door and locked it before I was able to get back up and get in the car. He rolled down the window and threw my school stuff out the window and rolled it back up. He waved and blew mw a kiss then hit the gas, speeding away like a crazy person on drugs. I stood there watching in despair until he was gone.

My name? Jessica Ransforth. My father?... His name is Jack and he is a business man. What kind of business man I don't know he never talks about his work. Anyways I had these dark green eyes that in some lights looked black but they were just green and I had untidy long wavy brown/red hair that fell to my waist and poofed out. But you wouldn't know that that's my hair color because I spray my hair with spray color. Today my hair was black and purple. My clothes consist of a bright green shirt and purple jean shorts with knee high striped green and purple socks and purple high top konvers. The truth is my dad buys my clothes and it was hard to find things that matched and today I looked like a neon sign. I slowly turned met the faces of my fellow students and I felt like I was in a lions den. Everyone was dressed normal and giving me strange looks. I sighed and looked away and bent down to collect my school things that still layed on the ground. When I grabbed my bag and straightened up I heard a tearing sound and all my pencils and books skidded across the ground. And they laughed. I ground my teeth angrily and bent down to collect my things and as I reached for a note book another hand collided with mine.

"Oh… Sorry. Here let me." I looked up into the face of a young boy about my age with black hair and dark eyes. He didn't look at me until he held out my books. "I am sorry about everyone else… Some people don't have any manners… I'm Damian… What's your name?" He was oddly cheery and it was irritating me.

"Jessica…" I said coldly. He seemed surprise by my bitter response. I didn't say anything else and turned around and marched away and shoving through the crowd of students to the school.

Looking for my locked was a pain. And when lunch came around no one wanted me at their table so in the end I sat in the girls room to eat my bagged lunch. Then the only thing that made today great was the tryouts for the girls jenastics team. And I got in! After school I stood silently in front in the same place dad had dropped me off… But he wasn't there… I stood unmoving for a good two hours and still he didn't show…

"Hey Jessica?.." I turned my head to see Damian standing not too far from me with a car pulling up in front of him. An older man with a bold head and in a butler's uniform stepped out and came around to open the door for Damian. "Need a ride?" I turned my head away from him and didn't answer. I watched the road silently hoping my dad would come driving along but nothing happened and I turned and walked toward them looking at the ground. "Where do you live?" The older man asked."

Just drop me off at the west bridge that leads out of the city… I can walk from there." I said coldly and neither of them argued because of the tone in her voice.

The drive was silent but she could feel Damian watching her. She didn't like it.

Once I made it home I found it empty and dark. I sighed and threw my school stuff aside.

"Father must be working late again…" I mumbled and went into the kitchen. I had cooked dinner for two four hours later and ate my share quietly staring at the empty chair my father should be sitting in. Once done I quietly packed the rest of the food away and put a note on it before sticking it in the fridge. I then cleaned myself up and went to bed.

I was half asleep when I heard the front door open and the silent groan of my father who was obviously exhausted. I heard the fridge door rattle as he opened it and the deep chested sigh when he saw that I once again left him a hefty dinner and a note saying 'Eat up! You need it!'. Inside I was smiling and I snuggled deeper into my bed… I heard my door creek open wider then it already was and I knew he was checking on me like always. Then the soft click as he closed it…

My dad… At least he cares… Right?


	2. Damian Wayne

Jessica

I woke up at about four in the morning. It was still dark out though and I sighed in irritation. Getting up I went into the kitchen and got started on breakfast. By five I was just finished cooking when I heard the water from the bathroom shower start running signaling that my father was awake. Of course his showers don't take long but for some reason it takes him a whole nother thirty minuets to come out. He came over to the small kitchen table were I was already seated chowing down on ham and eggs. I looked up at him and then looked back down.

"… You fall in or something?" I commented. I earned a laugh that he seemed to try and contain so it came out kind of strangled. I smiled at him and he quickly focused on the food that was layed out infront of him and started to shovel it down… My dad had no manners…

"How was school yesterday?" He asked after a long pause. I stopped eating and sat my fork down. "… What happened Teddy Bear?" He said seeing the look on my face.

"They all laughed at me… And I ended up eating my lunch in the girls room… And a boy irritated me though he drove me half of the way home."

"Half?... Why not all of the way." My fathers voice sounded scary.

"He was a rich boy daddy… I didn't feel like having him see where I live." I mumbled looking around at the very small home. The lights didn't give much light and the walls had cracks and peeling paper. The water in this place only had one temp… Cold and the furniture was all shabby. We had plenty of food though and the beds were warm but I knew that we lived in a dump. I then realized that father had become very quiet and I knew I had hurt him. "Sorry daddy… But…" What could I say? 'Sorry but we lived in a dump?' I couldn't say that… "I love my home pa'pa… It serves it purpose… But if the other kids knew that I live ine a place like this it gives them more reason to harass me… other than the way I look."

"Well whats wrong with the way you look?.. He mumbled looking at me… He had moved his hands under the table.

"I 'dress like a clown'… That's what the others said. "Any ways keep eating day you look like you lost weight again…" I said pushing his breakfast closer to him and getting up. I slowly started to make my way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Jessica…" I turned around to look at him. "You are beautiful Teddy Bear… And don't forget it." A smiled and went into the rest room to clean up.

I got to school early today and I was also a little more normal looking. I sprayed my hair black again today and I wore a red long sleeve shirt with black slacks and red shoes… My father pulled up to the drop off and we sat there in silence for a moment before I climbed out of the car. He waved to me and drove away leaving me to watch him go.

"Hey Jessica!" I heard Damians voice call to me and I turned to see him leave a group of kids to join me. "You look nice today." He commented with a blush spreading across his cheeks… Is something wrong with him?

"Um… Thanks I guess…" I said a little confused. I could see his friend snickering behind him and I was wondering if hey put him up to it.

Damian

The new girl Jessica really did look nice today… Of course I didn't mid her outfit from yesterday but it was so bright it was hard to look at her. Today she tuned it way down and I had to admit she looked very nice.

"What are you staring at?" She said coldly and I flinched a little.

"Um… Would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" I asked and she eyed me warily before walking away from me without a word… I guess that was a no.

All through class I couldn't pay attention to what the teacher was talking about… Though I found that trying to learn from these people was pointless, I had learned much from my mother and the league of assassins that had raised me for a good part of my life. Now I lived with my father who stayed out late at night fighting the scum of this city… yup you guessed in… My father is Bruce Wayne… And I am Damian Wayne. I am Robin number five and I help my father when he needs me or when I am free from school work… Of course he made me go into school saying I needed it but I would every much prefer to be out destroying my father's enemy's.

The bell jolted me out of my thoughts and I quickly collected my things and joined my class mates as we all exited for lunch. I stood in the long line and bought my crudy cafeteria food and when I entured the lunch room I was shocked to see one whole table deserted save for one person… Jessica. She just sat there staring at her untouched paper bag. I slowly walked over and cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked at me with those green eyes and I felt like melting… How can a girl I don't even know anything about make me feel so week?

"Hey…" I sat across from her and we sat in silence. She reached into her back and pulled out a sandwich a apple and a large cookie. A simple normal lunch for someone who didn't seem very normal, I looked at her and she started with her sandwich.

"So… you don't talk much do you?" I said and she looked at me with a frown.

"I thought you were joking with me when you asked if you could sit with me… I thought you and your friends were just getting a kick of some sort." She said bluntly.

"… My… Friends?" She pointed to a group of kids who were sitting not too far from us and I shook my head. "They are not my friends. They are just some kids I talk to once in a while… I… Don't have to many friends… Actually I only have one friend." I said proudly. And I was proud of my one friend.

"… I don't have any…" She said quietly and she continued to eat her lunch… I watched her until she was half way done with her sandwich and I held out my unopened milk. She stared at it in surprise.

"Would you like a friend?" I asked. She stared at me and smiled reaching forward and taking the milk. "And it was sealed with a ten cent carton of milk." She said and couldn't help but snicker at her way of saying yes. I liked her smile… Even if it was filled with peanut butter… It made her look like a child.

"I believe we haven't been fully introduced ether… My name is Jessica Ransforth." I smiled at her, happy she was being a little more open with me now.

"Damian Wayne"


	3. First Look at The Clown

Jessica

Over the weeks me and Damian grew closer in our friendship. I even stopped going strait home after school and instead went with him to wherever to have fun. Today we stood at a cross roads waiting to cross the street to get to the park. Both of us were chowing down on triple scoop cones that he treated me to… I now love ice cream… Chocolate and mint to be exact. His was strawberry and vanilla.

When the light turned red and said we could cross the sound of guns broke out and was followed by the loud squelching sound of tiers. We froze and watched as a car sped out of control around the corner. People started to panic and run as the guns came closer and to my horror the mob separated me from Damian and shoved me into the street. Many things happened at once then, the car that came speeding around the corner took a sharp turn and veered away from me smashing into a tree. The people who slowly scrambled out were all wearing clown masks except for one who looked like a crazy clown, period… Looking at him I couldn't help but feel I have seen him somewhere.

"Jessica come on! We have to get out of here!" Damian found me and started to pull me away just as the strange man looked up and saw me standing in the middle of the road with Damian pulling on my arm trying to get me away. I quickly turned and ran with Damian holding my hand…

"Who was that!" I shouted as we ran with the masses.

"That was The Joker and his goons… How could you not know?" He shouted over the screams.

"I just didn't okay!" I snapped angrily. We made it a good two blocks before we stopped and fell on our butts panting. Damian then pulled out a phone and called the man I had come to know as Alfred to come and get us. I was mostly disappointed because I had lost my ice cream.

I made it home late that night and I wasn't surprised to see my father waiting up for me… But what did surprise me was the bandage around his head and the fat lip. He also didn't seem happy.

"Papa? What happened?" I ran over to him and tried to touch his face but he leaned away from me and grumbled.

"I got into a fight at work and it got out of control… But never mind that were have you been young lady! It is ten at night and you were supposed to be home by five! You know it is too dangerous for you to be gallivanting about the city!" He really was unhappy.

"I… I was with a friend!" I shouted. He seemed to be taken back and leaned over me with a frown set on his face.

"And whooo by chance is this friend of yours?" He leaned away from me with is arms crossed.

"It's a boy… His name is Damian." I mumbled and he started laughing loudly.

"A boy! I should have known!" He doubled over laughing and I shook my head.

"Whats so funny about that!" I shouted but he just kept laughing making me angry. "Dad! You are such a FREAK!" I screamed and that shat him up and I just turned and stormed into my room slamming the door closed and locking it… After a second I felt horrible for calling him that.

I didn't even cook which meant he most likely made himself a sandwich. I had seen his shadow under my door standing there for a moment and then left. I then quietly went over to it and listened for his door and proceeded to open mine. He had left a sandwich in front of my door. I was hungry and so I grabbed it and closed my door once more.

I didn't speak to my father that morning… But it didn't stop him from talking.

"Jessica… Um… Teddy Bear… I am going on a business trip today and I won't be back for a few days… Will you be okay?" I just looked at him then looked away and back at my cereal. I hid the wave of emotions that washed over me and I started to spoon my breakfast into my mouth at a quick pace.

"This friend of yours… You thinking you might be able to stay over at… HISSS place?" He drew out the word 'his' with venom. He wasn't happy again and this time it was because my friend was a boy… But I could see he was trying. I looked at him questionably and he shrugged. "I just don't want you home alone is all and the way I see it is that either you can stay here alone or with your friend." He concluded and I just shrugged… Hey I have done a good job with the silent treatment so far I am not stopping now. He heaved a sigh and looked at the clock from the corner of his eye and stood. "Come on… We need to get going."

At school Damian was standing right were dad always dropped me off and I quickly got out of the car slamming the door. Damian bent down and waved good naturedly at my dad who grimaced at him and sped away. Damian slid his arm around my waist and we both went inside.

"Your dad okay? He seems to not like me." He asked and I shrugged.

"He isn't happy that my first and only friend so far is a boy at the moment." I mumbled and I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked down at his arm around my waist. He seemed to realize this and quickly removed his arm with a quick sorry. "Anyways… I was wondering… Um… My father is going out of town on a business trip and I was… I mean that is…Um…" My mind went blank. He smiled and stepped around me and we stopped walking.

"If you can stay with me and my dad… All right! I'm sure my dad won't mind. I mean we hardly have guests so the change of pace would be perfect for me …. I mean him! I mean me I… I mean the both of us." He said in a panic. I frowned at him for a moment then started to laugh with his face turning red. I would be lying if I said I didn't like him…

And that's how I got in to the Wayne Manor….


	4. New Freind and Loud Jealousy

Jessica P.O.V.

Over the next four days I spent my time at the Wayne manor with Damian and two other men by the name of Dick Greyson and Tim Drake… Damian's father hadn't been around once and when I asked everyone said that Mr, Wayne was away on a really long trip…

I just went along with it.

For once, I was able to sit and watch t.v. and I couldn't help but wonder why dad didn't allow it in our house. But I think I understood when the show we were watching was interrupted by a news broadcast.

'I am here outside Gotham national bank where the Joker has taken about twenty three people hostage… It is by far unclear what he wants bu-

'HAHAHAHHA! Listen up kiddy's!' Another broadcast interrupted the news lady. Now we sat there staring at the white skinned face of Joker. 'I am calling old Batsy out to play… He has half an hour to arrive… If he doesn't show then aaaallll the people in here go kablooey… HAHAHAHA!' His broadcast cut off only to show the shocked face of the news lady. She then started shouting for them to cut their broad cast. I turned to say something to Damian but I only found an empty seat.

"… Damian?" I called and jumped when Alfred appeared out of thin air. How does he do that?

"I'm afraid master Damian had some pressing matters he needed to handle… Would you like me to make you something to eat while you wait?" He said and I just smiled.

"How about I help you make a treat for when he comes back?.. I feel uncomfortable have you cook everything and I need to keep my hands busy." I said standing and he gave me a small smile.

"That sounds like a splendid idea my lady… And the company will also be quite welcome."

Alfred and I talked as we worked in the kitchen together. Surprisingly I helped him cook dinner instead of a simple treat. And when everyone finally came home I also helped him serve it with glowing pride in my cooking.

Everyone chattered amongst themselves and I sat across from Damian watching the three of them… It was amazing to me to see three people so close like this it made me think of my father and of all the nights he came home late. I was pulled from my thoughts by Tim laughing and pointing his fork at Damian.

"She is pretty, smart, polite, and can cook! Damian you better not mess this up because she is a keeper!" Tim laughed and Dick joined in. Damian and I turned red and looked at each other before ducking our heads down and shoveling our dinner down. The laughter around the room was deafening.

By the next morning I found everyone was gone again. Alfred took me to school though and when I was there I still didn't see Damian. Where did he go?

At lunch I sat at my table and still no Damian. But I was shocked when a boy with short messy hair with the tips dyed purple sat across from me. I cleared my through and he barely spared me a single look. He just poked at his lunch and I got mad. I slammed my fist onto his tray and caused his food to splatter onto the both of us. He glared at me and snorted.

"What is your problem?" He snapped. I sneered at him and snapped back.

"You are! You have any idea how rude it is to sit down without asking!" He snorted and wiped some food off his face.

"Look Dolly, it's a school and last I checked you just sit in a cafeteria. Or do you rich kids do things differently here!"

Rich? She thought I was rich? I looked down at my clothes remembering that I had been dressing in normal clothes the last few days.

"My name isn't Dolly… And I am no rich kid either! I just have space issues and don't like it when people I don't know intrude on it without my consent…" We remained silent for a moment.

"Alexander…" he said.. His name I guess.

"Jessica." I responded and that was how I met my second friend. And I must admit he was as strange as they come. He was relatively silent and as lunch went on he mostly tapped away at his laptop. I got a little curious at what he was working on and peeked over his shoulder at his screen…

"What are you doing?" I said scanning the blueprints for something, I don't know. He then slammed the screen closed and cleared his throat.

"It is nothing just a dream that will never happen." He said bitterly as he stashed his laptop away.

"Wow sorry I asked… Your just so quiet." The bell rang then and everyone stood to go to class.

After school Alexander walked out with me and I was fully aware of the looks that we were getting from the other students… Where is Damian?

"Hey want to come to my house?" Alex caught my attention and I looked at him.

"I can't right now I need to find another friend of mine… Maybe tomorrow okay?" He just shrugged and went his own way as I went and climbed into the back seat of the car Alfred was picking me up in. Damian was in the car.

"And where were you all day?" I shouted as the car pulled away from the school.

"Who was that?" Damian snapped crossing his arms.

"I asked you a question first! ANSWER IT!" I shouted… My voice took on a deadly tone and I felt the car jerk a little. The look on Damian's face was priceless but he quickly regained his composure and looked away from me. I 'humphed' and looked the other way as well.

"Oh and that boy… His name is Alexander… And I'm going to his house tomorrow." I said snidely. Damian's head snapped around and he screamed so loud it startled Alfred and we almost crashed.

"WHAT!"

We argued all the way back to the manor and we then fell into a heated silence. Everything, even the air was charged with our silent disagreement. At dinner everything was silent still until Damian finally snapped.

"You are not going!" He shouted as he stood from his seat. I stood as well to meet him.

"I can go if I want Damian Wayne! You are not my father and whether I go to another boys house or not isn't any of your business!" I shouted back and he fell silent but I wasn't done yet. "In fact I can do whatever I want outside this house and it will never be any of your business! I can go and jump off a bridge for whatever purpose and it would never NEVER… Who is that?" I stopped my rant as a half hidden figure caught my eye. SHE was standing by the door and seemed to be debating whether or not to come in.

"Oh we forgot to mention… We have another guest staying here for the time being." Tim said into the awkward silence… "Damian… Jessica… This is Jenny." The silence continued on for another few moments before I just mumbled and 'excuse me' and left the dining room completely. I was aware of the stares I was getting but I marched out with my head up.


End file.
